pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier
Contents http://pokemon-adventure-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sheet# hide#Appearance #Personality #Biography ##Pre-PAC ##Story Arc 1 ##A changing point #Pokemon ##Team ##In the PC ##Released ##Deceased #Relationships #Achivements ##Kalos ##Region Next #Trivia AppearanceEdit Xavier is a teenaged male, heighted around 5'8" and is rather tightly muscled. He's fit, and is often described as blonde instead of blond due to his otherwise slender and not very masculine shape he takes. Xave (a common nickname of his) has bright, blue eyes and takes on freckles during the summer or long periods of sunny weather. He sports a red, collared jacket that is rolled up past his elbows, a black-and-white v-neck underneith it, and features a straight-stranded and disheveled style of medium-length blonde hair. On his legs he wears ripped blue jeans, and mainly uses his red converse shoes for footwear while out and about. Despite being Orrean-born, he doesnt feature the trade-mark tan, which raises a lot of questions for himself and many others. PersonalityEdit Xavier, as a whole, is a very positive creature. He consiously chooses only the best in situations, and tries to let other people see things his way. Although mostly docile, the boy is a fearsome fighter due to years of bullying in Orre, which has spawned more than a few scars on his body - and his mind. Xavier is Gynophobic, or irrationally fearful of girls and those who appear to be girls. Due to this, he only has a handful of aquantances whom are female, the majority of his friends being other men. Dont get him wrong, however, he tries his best to show that its not personal and usually apologizes (prefusively) for not being able to act differently. BiographyEdit Pre-PACEdit Before PAC, Xavier was part of a vicious and dangerous Baby's First CrushEdit Although not a very predominant arc, it was changing nonetheless. Xavier met a girl named Ryden, another PAC Trainer, who introduced him to the rest of the community. Choosing to put a little faith into her, Xavier couragously faced his own fears to actually talk and become good friends with Ryden, finding mutual interests in things such as Superheroes and Pokemon. After awhile, Xavier was uncomfortable in the fact that he might have been growing a bit of a crush on her. However, before he could sum up the courage to ask her out, she disappeared. For awhile, Xavier quietly nutured his fractured heart, but continued on reguardless. This arc is punctuated in the center by the Sexual Anons arc, although it is entirely unrelated. Sexual Anons ArcEdit After a few weeks of not being in contact with the rest of PAC, after a prompt, many anons flooded his inbox to do one thing: make him flustered. ... And flustered he became. ''The asks ranged from being very sexual, to being downright silly. Either or, Xavier's poor, innocent mind was flooded with many words and phrases he didnt understand - such as vagina - and he quickly learned that being a teenager in Kalos required this sort of knowledge. After one particular anon became determined to know the size of his dick, the boy shamefully admitted that he didnt know - and has never measured it. Another wanted to know if he'd be up for penile peircings, which he considered for a moment before cringing deeply. After that, the newly-tagged trainer grew wary of the Anon's face. There would be a few more incidents such as this, but all shorter and less bold - such as the streaking incident and punching Miles O'Malley in the face. The Terminus Cave IncidentEdit A week or so since the Sexual Anons Arc, Xavier was trying to find his way to the next town and found himself deep in the belly of Terminus Cave - alone. With only Blaziken left standing, physically trapped and hopelessly lost, he posted about the situation quite light-heartedly, trying to keep his spirits up - before he swiftly realized that he didnt have an escape rope, and called for help. Clovis Chevalier came to his rescue with his Delphox, Amynta, and his Aurorus named Borealis. Xavier sent his entirely unruly and rebellious Blaziken out to look for Clovis, Mega-Evolved and with his belongings in case he got injured, as the blonde was wedged firmly between a rock and the wall. However, this would soon spell disaster. Blaziken swiftly met up with Clovis and his team, luring his Lucario away and after him and leading the search party back to his trainer - who had gotten himself thouroughly webbed up and poisoned by a wild Ariados. Blaz and Amynta fought off the pokemon they had drawn to the area, the Blaziken's kamikaze fighting style taking out pokemon left and right - but leaving him weaker and weaker, until Amynta finished the job and the flying-type went unconsious. Clovis, however, had begun furiously unwrapping the boy and tending to his poisoned state - the Ariados fainted by Clovis's team. Xavier had gone dilerious, but still seemed to understand that Clovis was here to help. After smashing the rock that had Xavier pinned, Clovis gathered up the rest of Xavier, his team, and his belongings, and skedattled right the fuck out of Terminus Cave, he himself not even making it out consious. Later on, PokemonEdit TeamEdit Describe their main team. If they have multiple main teams then make different headings for each. In the PCEdit Lumos: Shiny Luxio given to Xavier by his boyfriend, Clovis, when he confessed. ReleasedEdit N/A DeceasedEdit N/A RelationshipsEdit *Talk *About *Relationships *Yay AchivementsEdit KalosEdit Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region NextEdit If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. TriviaEdit *Originally, Xavier was an independant RP blog by the name of ''ParkourPlayer *Beta!Xavier was a suave sweet-talker who could only speak french, and had a penchant of hitting on any and all girls. *The Terminus Cave Incident was very much inspired by an in-game incident where the Mun could not actually find their way out of Terminus Cave for over 24 in-game hours. It was terrible. *